Fragile Dreams
by Cinderfire16
Summary: Because peace never lasts long. "I'd rather they have something to live for, whether it's a far-off dream or her warrior ceremony. I would do anything to make sure they achieved it." "I didn't know that you were one for dreams." "There's a lot you StarClan cats don't know, but that's not the point." (Sequel to Shattered Lives)
1. Kit-like tendencies

_**Fragile Dreams**_

Cinderkit yawned and stretched her legs as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced up to meet her mother's gaze, whose concern shone clear in her eyes.

"Good morning!" She purred innocently. Her mother still stared and she knew something had happened. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sorreltail asked. Cinderkit shook her head.

"No, why?"

"You were kicking at my sides and mewling in your sleep. You would tell me if-"

"Of course I would, Mom. I'm fine. Where's Jaykit?" She demanded.

"Outside with the others. Squirrelflight is out there, but make sure you don't get under any cat's paws"

"Okay!" She chirped, relieved that Sorreltail didn't press the subject any longer. She didn't like lying to her mother.

The grey she-kit pranced outside the nursery to find her best friend watching their brothers' play-fight. The orange tabby was clearly winning, although he was having a hard time dodging her brother's clumsy bulk. This was a daily thing and she didn't know why she expected anything different. Lionkit and Molekit always tried to outdo each other.

A large brown tabby with ice-blue eyes watched the mock-fight from the young she-kit's side.

"That kit could go far with the right training." He meowed in reference to Lionkit.

"Molekit too!" She mumbled softly in defense of her brother.

"Don't talk!" He hissed. "The others can't see me, remember? Only you and the blind kit."

"Jaykit." Cinderkit meowed softly.

"Don't talk!" The tabby hissed, causing Cinderkit to flatten her ears.

_**But it's his name! **_

"Yeah, sure… Jaykit. I say keep those two close to you. They have skills that can help you one day."

_**Okay. **_

"Jaykit!" She called out to the silent grey cat. The blind tom twitched his ears toward the sound of her voice and scented the air. He got to his paws, checking the air again before padding over to her without bothering to open his eyes. It wouldn't have made any difference.

"What?" He muttered.

"Hi." She purred.

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Hawkfrost says hi too." She murmured.

"Did he say anything else?"

"He wants me to stick with you and Lionkit."

"Lionkit might be able to help us keep the Dark Forest cats away… if he doesn't believe them."

"He's too good for that."

"For now."

"Spar with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"You're going to be a warrior, remember? Warriors have to know how to fight."

"He can't be a warrior!" Molekit sneered, bounding over from his match with Lionkit.

"Yes he can! He can do whatever he wants!" Cinderkit huffed.

"He's blind, mousebrain. How is he going to catch prey or know who to fight if he trips over his own paws and can't see his prey?"

"I'm blind, Molekit, not deaf. I can hear and feel everything from your mother's breathing in the nursery to Brambleclaw giving out patrols."

"Yeah, sure. The prey will probably smell you coming a mile away and you'll be sloppy. Better start reciting those nasty herbs now, because you'll _never_ be a warrior."

Lionkit snarled and unsheathed his claws. Molekit barely had enough time to move before Cinderkit barreled into her brother. She dug her unsheathed claws into his shoulders.

"Take it back!" She and Lionkit chorused. Jaykit rolled his eyes. He could fight his own battles.

Lionkit crouched beside Molekit and hissed in his ears.

"I said, take it back." He growled.

Molekit unsheathed his back claws and pushed up, yanking grey fur off of the she-cat's belly. Cinderkit cried out and landed beside him in a small grey heap. Molekit got to his paws, only to find Jaykit in his face.

"Move, you worthless piece of fox-dung!" He spat.

"You and Lionkit will take her to the medicine den. Now." Jaykit snarled.

"I don't listen to stupid blind kits that let she-cats fight for them." Molekit sneered.

"Then maybe you'll listen to the leader, who is very capable of delaying your apprentice ceremony." A bright orange tom with jade-green eyes stormed over to the nursery, flanked by his daughters. Squirrelflight, recognizing that this was beyond her control, got Firestar to intervene and Leafpool to check on Cinderkit. Molekit was stubborn and she didn't want to disturb Sorreltail from her well-deserved nap, so she got the next best cats.

"A real warrior can fight his own battles." The brown tom snorted.

"A _real_ warrior doesn't attack his own Clanmates!"

"You-"

"Jaykit is right, Molekit. Warriors don't attack each other unless we have a reason. You know this and the fact that you went on anyway…. I am very disappointed in you." Brackenfur growled.

"He made Cinderkit attack me!"

"Cinderkit made her own choice. You don't throw her above our heads just because she pinned you down. She could die from that, foxbrain!"

"She's not going to die, Jaykit." Leafpool told him. She just has some aches and a few bruises. She'll be okay as long as you're not rough with her."

"Thank you, Leafpool"

"What do you say," Brackenfur prodded his son away from the blind kit.

"Thank you, Leafpool." Molekit scowled.

"Can I talk to you?" Jaykit asked. The tabby medicine cat nodded and flicked her tail. Jaykit followed her into her den, where Cinderkit was sleeping. Jaykit curled up beside her and stared at the light brown she-cat.

"Make sure you don't wake her."

"I won't." He assured her.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Is there any way I could become a warrior?"

Leafpool seemed thoughtful, pausing before she responded.

"Cinderkit was right. You can do whatever you want to."

"That doesn't answer my question. Molekit was right too."

"There was a warrior in our Clan called Stormwhisker. He looked a lot like you, now that I think about it."

"Was he blind?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't know it. He walked around just like every other cat, brought in prey, could fight if he needed to. He preferred hunting and helping his Clanmates to fighting, though, and Firestar told me that he would've become a medicine cat if Cinderpelt hadn't protested it."

"Why didn't she let him?"

"When I asked she said that he had to become a warrior. I think she didn't want a cat to be forced like she was because of her leg, but he went on to become the greatest warrior in the forest. He's the reason we have peace with ShadowClan."

"Why? What happened?" Cinderkit wondered, blinking sleep from her eyes.

"You should close your eyes if your head still hurts. You can still listen." Leafpool assured her patient.

"What did he do?"

"He died on the Great Journey because a ShadowClan apprentice fell over the edge and Stormwhisker was fast enough to rescue him."

"But he couldn't get back up, could he?"

"No, he couldn't. He tried his hardest but the cliff was too steep and the rocks were too loose. He was just out of reach of Blackstar's paw when he fell."

"That's so sad…" Cinderkit murmured. "How did Cinderpelt take it?"

"Why?"

"You said he almost became a medicine cat, so he must've spent a lot of time with her, even if he was a warrior. She would've been sad."

"She didn't speak to anyone for a while, except for me but that was only to care for the Clan. She would snap at any cat who talked badly about him and she hated Firestar for the longest time."

"What did Firestar do?" Jaykit wondered.

"He kept her from helping Stormwhisker. Not that she could've done much good. At least she was the last thing he saw."

"That's sad… but they're together now right?" Cinderkit chirped.

"What?" Leafpool looked shocked. Jaykit laughed softly.

"Mousebrain." He snorted. "They weren't mates."

"Because they couldn't be, not because they didn't love each other." She yawned. Jaykit rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure. They were in love. Now go back to sleep."

"Leafpool," She mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Can Jaykit stay?"

"If he wants to and you don't move then sure. I have to go check on my herb stock but if anything happens then tell someone and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. Thank you."

Leafpool padded out of the den and quickly found Brambleclaw. The large deputy was focused solely on Squirrelflight before his mate's sister blocked his path.

"Can you watch Jaykit and Cinderkit? I wanted to restock my herbs so I'd have enough and-"

"Sure, Leafpool. You don't have to explain to me."

Brambleclaw padded over to his mate and quickly explained where he would be and the couple padded to the medicine den. Leafpool sighed in relief. They could handle it if anything came up.


	2. Adult Conversations

Brambleclaw wasn't surprised to find his youngest son curled up next to his best friend. They would often end up like that, especially if she had a nightmare. They'd sneak behind the nursery, like he and his siblings often did, spoke in hushed whispers about things that no cat would have bothered to listen for. What could two kits possibly have to talk about besides their next meal and exploring the camp?

Cinderkit stretched an unsheathed paw out and Jaykit's eyes snapped open.

"Cinderkit? Cinderkit, come on, wake up!" He hissed, crawling out of the nest to give her space. The grey she-cat's eyes snapped open and she leapt to her paws, thorn-prick claws unsheathed and glaring around wildly.

"Nightmares again?"

"I don't think they ever stopped. That place is scary, Jaykit. He doesn't belong there."

"I know, and now they know they made a mistake but no one's going to just let him leave. You know that."

"But it's not fair!" She snapped. "He only did all that stuff so he could help her! Why can't he leave?!"

"Because Tigerstar would kill me if he knew what was going on." Hawkfrost appeared beside her. "I have to keep you alive. Mothwing can wait."

"Because he would get hurt if anyone knew. They can't help him."

"Why not?! They're StarClan! They can do anything, right?"

"No StarClan cat would dare to enter the Dark Forest alone, much less to help someone who's being watched. If anyone else caught wind, he'd be dead and so would you. I can't let that happen."

"So that's why you want to be a medicine cat." Cinderkit scowled.

"There are other ways to help the Clan." He assured her. "I'm not sure I want to watch cats get hurt over a piece of prey or die because some mouse-brain decided to move the borders."

"You could be a warrior if you wanted to. Stormwhisker did it."

"Stormwhisker jumped off a cliff." Jaykit growled.

"Stormwhisker helped ShadowClan," Squirrelflight corrected. "He did what was right and died in the process. ShadowClan makes sure their kits know of his sacrifice."

"That doesn't change the fact that he's dead, Squirrelflight, and it doesn't change my decision, Cinderkit. I know what I'm doing." He assured her. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She scowled. "You'd be more help as a warrior than anything, if you ask me."

"Besides, Leafpool needs an apprentice. Who better to fit the role than me? It's not like anyone ever expected anything different."

"I did," Cinderkit snorted.

"You'll always expect something different, that's why you don't count. I'm going to see what Hollykit and Lionkit are up to. See you later, Cinderkit."

"I'll come with you," Brambleclaw said. "Kits don't normally travel the camp alone and you're no exception."

Cinderkit sighed and curled up so she was no more than a grey mass.

"You like him, don't you?"

"I don't know… I just know that he can't become a medicine cat."

"Why not? He'd make a great medicine cat."

"Same reason Cinderpelt said."

"What do you know about Cinderpelt?"

"She didn't want her best friend's blindness to crush his dreams, that's what. She wanted him to be the best warrior for the both of them."

"Don't you think that's what Jaykit will ask of you?"

She sighed. If this was what her friend really wanted, then she had no words for that, but she couldn't watch him throw his life away just so she could keep hers.


	3. Apprentice Day

**Thank you, Streamshade, for both following and favoriting my story. I'm glad you like it so far and I hope I don't disappoint. **

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl jolted her from her dreams, all of them good, for once.

"Wake up, slow slug!" Poppypaw crowed. "We're going to be apprentices today!"

Honeykit sat by their mother's side, an irritated look on her face as Sorreltail licked her clean. Cinderkit wrinkled her nose at the thought, but she knew that she, like Honeykit, wouldn't complain.

"Today, we perform one of my favorite duties. It is time for six young cats to become apprentices. Honeykit, Poppykit, Cinderkit, Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit, please step forth. Honeykit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Honeypaw. Sandstorm, you are more than ready for another apprentice and have trained Sorreltail to be a fine warrior. I know you can do the same for Honeypaw."

"I'll do my best," Sandstorm murmured as she touched noses with the nervous brown she-cat.

"Poppykit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Poppypaw. Thornclaw, you are ready for another apprentice and I'm sure you'll groom Poppypaw into a fine young warrior."

"Cinderkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Cinderpaw. Brightheart, you are more than ready for your first apprentice and I apologize for the delay. You will be Cinderpaw's mentor and I know you will train her well."

"Hollykit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Hollypaw. Brackenfur, Greystripe has trained you well and you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Hollypaw's mentor."

"I will do my best."

"Lionkit, from this day forth, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Lionpaw. Ashfur, you've trained Birchfall into a fine warrior and I believe you will do the same with Lionpaw. You will be Lionpaw's mentor."

"Jaykit, is it my understanding that you wish to train in the ways of a medicine cat?"

"I do,"

"From this day forth, until you receive your name, you will train under Leafpool. She will teach you well and I wish you a wonderful apprentice-ship."

"Thank you, Firestar."

"Poppypaw! Honeypaw! Cinderpaw! Hollypaw! Lionpaw! Jaypaw! Poppypaw! Honeypaw! Cinderpaw! Hollypaw! Lionpaw! Jaypaw!"

The meeting broke up and the newly named apprentices went to get directions from their mentors.

"What are we doing first?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Battle practice or explore the territory?"

"Explore, please."

"Alright then, I'll show you some of the borders and we can hunt on the way."

* * *

"Is something wrong?"

"I have something I want to tell you, but I have to wait until Cinderpaw gets back." Jaypaw informed his mentor.

"Alright, meanwhile, why don't I show you the herbs?"

"Sure, I think I know some of them. I've watched you before."

"Yes, I know." Leafpool murmured softly. "Tell me what you remember."

Jaypaw rattled off the list of herbs like he was reciting his meal from the day before.

"You'll be a great medicine cat, I can feel it," Leafpool told him."

"But?"

"You're awfully close to Cinderpaw. Are you sure you don't want to be a warrior? Stormwhisker proved everyone wrong when he came to ThunderClan, and even though I didn't know him that well, he was a good cat. You can be a warrior if you want to."

"I know."

"I'm telling you because medicine cats can't take a mate or have kits. It's a part of the Code we keep for StarClan."

"Why'd you break it?"

"I loved Crowfeather, I guess I still do, but my Clan is more important to me. I couldn't abandon my family, especially when the badgers attacked and Cinderpelt died. There would've been no medicine cat."

"Do you regret coming back?"

"No. I always knew Crowfeather and I wouldn't really work out."

"Good, because I don't think I would have made it growing up rogue."

"Excuse me?" Leafpool gasped.

"Don't worry, Leafpool, you're not the first medicine cat to break the code and I'm sure you won't be the last."

"How do you know-?"

"That my siblings and I are your kits? How many black cats do you know? Or grey ones? We don't look anything like Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but Hollypaw still has green eyes and Lionpaw is definitely Firestar's kin. I just didn't figure it out until you mentioned Crowfeather. I didn't think about it. Don't worry, Leafpool, it'll be our secret. I won't even tell Cinderpaw. There's no point in telling the Clan now. Then we'd have no medicine cats and I like ThunderClan."

"That's not the only way you know. Who told you?"

"It goes with what I want to tell you when Cinderpaw gets back. It's a long story."

"Alright, but you're telling me as soon as she gets back."

"Of course. Do you want anything from the fresh-kill pile?"

"A mouse, please."

"I prefer squirrel, but Hollypaw hates them. Says there's too much fur. I'll be back," He told her. "and Leafpool,"

"Yes?"

"I was serious about the secret thing. I don't want you to lose what you love because you made a mistake."

"You're not-"

Jaypaw padded out of the medicine clearing, leaving Leafpool to gather her thoughts.

"You're not a mistake…"

* * *

"Cinderpaw!"

"Hi Jaypaw! Today was awesome! Brightheart showed me the territory and I got to practice my hunting skills and I actually caught something! It wasn't anything like Lionpaw but-"

"I'm sure it was just as good. You shouldn't always compare yourself to my siblings."

"I'll try," She snorted.

"You said you caught it on your first try? What was it?"

"A mouse. Barely a mouse. I caught one of the younger ones but I marked the nest so some other cat could hunt there when the little mice get older. Brightheart said it was a great idea and that she wouldn't have thought of it that way. I think she was just trying to make me feel better."

"You caught the mouse and you pointed out a great hunting spot for the future. That's more than most cats would expect."

"So how did your first day go?" She asked, noticing that he'd been leading her toward the medicine den.

"I learned a lot of herbs, but I knew some of them from when I watched Leafpool before. We talked as we worked, though, and there are a few things I want to tell you, but I'd need Leafpool's permission and you have to promise you won't tell a soul."

"Like with my dreams,"

"Yeah… I told Leafpool I wanted to tell her something but I needed you to say yes first. I think she might be able to help you."

"Or think I'm crazy and get Firestar to kick me out of the Clan."

"He wouldn't do that," The grey tom snorted. "He'd be losing future Clanmates over something important. Your dreams could be warnings, and your connection is something special. StarClan didn't intend for it to work out this way but the others had a paw in it. They didn't expect him to reconsider his actions after you were born."

"Good point," She mused. "You really like this, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's great. Like I said, I just don't like the idea of fighting other cats, knowing they could die at my paws."

"Me neither. I'm going to be the best hunter in the Clan, like Sandstorm."

"Thank you, Jaypaw," Leafpool murmured around the mouse he dropped at her paws.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"She's a medicine cat."

"I highly doubt that she could do anything short of giving me a poppy seed and telling me to get more sleep. Then she would go to Firestar and tell him everything and then they would go to the Moonpool and StarClan still wouldn't have the answers and you would have wasted time and I'd still get kicked out of the Clan. Just… no. I can't do that. I'd rather wait until something happens."

"Like what, you die? If Leafpool and Firestar really thought you were crazy then Leafpool would have told Firestar that something's up because we've given her enough as it is."

"Fox-dung!" She cursed.

"Exactly."

"You won't tell anyone what we were talking about, will you? It's really important that no one knows."

"If you say so…" The medicine cat was obviously confused.

"Good, problem solved. Go hunt or something before some cat figures out you're not helping the Clan."

"Thanks, Jaypaw, I knew I could count on you." Cinderpaw licked his ear and raced out of the clearing.

"You like her, don't you."

"Don't bother; Nothing's going to happen. We've talked about it already."

"When? You only just became apprentices."

"We just did, okay? Can we not talk about this now? What don't I know that I should?"

Mother and son worked the rest of the day. Leafpool continued to quiz Jaypaw on what he knew already and made him recite herbs until he could recognize them by scent like the back of his paws. They were going to use his lack of sight as an advantage.

"Why don't we take a break? You can go get something to eat and talk with your siblings."

"You'll be okay, right?"

"Of course, Jaypaw. Go ahead."

* * *

Leafpool watched her youngest race across the camp to find his siblings. Hollypaw smiled and licked his forehead and Lionpaw batted his ear. The three of them ate happily as they revealed news of their day.

"Are you going to be okay?" Her sister's voice snapped her gaze away from her kits.

"I'll be just fine." The medicine cat assured her.

"Does Jaypaw know?"

"He figured it out on his own, with help from StarClan, I guess, but he knows. I think you should tell Brambleclaw."

"I already did. I'm sorry Leafpool, but I just couldn't keep it from him. He would've found out anyway and I'd rather have him in on the secret and able to help then to find out later and blame it on them. We'll need him on our side if this ever gets out."

"Fair point… sometimes I wish I'd never met Crowfeather, but then I look at those three… I can't regret them."

* * *

"So what'd you do today?" Jaypaw, Hollypaw and Lionpaw sat by the apprentice den as they ate.

"Ashfur took me for battle training and I beat Molepaw!"

"You beat Molepaw in the nursery." Jaypaw deadpanned. "How is this any different?"

"Because now he can't say he's the best anymore because I beat him."

"Sure, Lionpaw. What have you been doing, Hollypaw?"

"Brackenfur took me hunting with Brightheart and Cinderpaw. She caught a mouse, in case you didn't know. I would've caught a squirrel if it hadn't run away at the last second."

"That's pretty cool." Jaypaw mewed wistfully.

"We'll take you into the forest one day, Jaypaw. It'll be just the four of us."

"Four?" Lionpaw looked confused.

"Cinderpaw is coming too, mouse-brain."

Lionpaw rolled his eyes and the three continued to eat in comfortable silence.

**What do you think?**


	4. Nightmare Conversations

**Sorry for such a long wait! I hope you en****joy the chapter!**

"You did pretty well, for your first day out." Hawkfrost offered.

"Thank-."

"Don't speak. I can hear you just fine without you opening your mouth."

_Oh. Right. Thank you._

"What's the point of you two being reborn if one of you is just going to become a medicine cat anyway? You could have stayed in StarClan for that." He snorted.

_Why do _you_ care?_

"Because you're going to be mooning over him for the rest of your life and I have to watch! I'm going to be miserable for the next however many moons you live!" The white-bellied brown tom snapped. "StarClan kill me now! Spare me this terrible fate… I didn't actually kill anyone so why is this of all things the one thing I have to be punished for?!"

_You're just upset because you never had a mate. Is that it? _

"I don't want to watch you two dance around each other for the rest of your lives. Either the warrior code needs to change or Jaypaw needs to change. I doubt the leaders will be changing the warrior code anytime soon so that leaves Jaypaw. You need to convince him that he needs to become a warrior."

_I _just_ became an apprentice. Can I have a day where I don't have to worry about Jaypaw or those stupid Dark Forest cats?_ Please?!

"You have two sunrises before I take over and tell him exactly how you feel." Hawkfrost sneered. Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and curled up to sleep.

_Sure. Whatever._

* * *

"Jaypaw," His eyes snapped open but he squeezed them shut just as fast. It was so bright… then he gasped in shock and slowly opened them again. He could see!

"Jaypaw!" He whipped around, scenting the air for the owner of the soft voice.

"Welcome to StarClan." A thin grey cat with matted fur and orange eyes padded toward him with a tortoiseshell in tow.

"I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, you're not dead." The tortoiseshell assured him.

"Dreaming, then?"

"Smart one, you are." The old grey she-cat snorted. "How'd you guess?"

"I can see and you said I wasn't dead so…"

"Yes, you're dreaming."

"Is something bad going to happen?"

"Not that you should know of. Not yet, anyways. That's not why we're here."

"Then why are you here?"

"Hold on, we're waiting for one more cat."

A blue-grey tabby stepped out of the bushes and padded toward the trio.

"Hello, Jaypaw. My name is Stormwhisker."

"I know who you are."

"Then you also know why we're here."

"It's the only way I can help Cinderpaw."

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Jaypaw. I actually preferred being a medicine cat to being a warrior. I grew up fighting my whole life. I saw no need to fight anymore."

"So why'd you become a warrior?"

"Cinderpelt refused to let me be her apprentice, so I chose to focus more on the hunting part and only fought when I had to."

"But if she was still a warrior, would you have been a medicine cat?"

"I don't know. I don't regret being a warrior. It was funny to see the looks on everyone's faces when I brought my first kill back, never mind when I fought in my first battle. If things were different I probably would have become a medicine cat, but I can't regret being a warrior. It was my best decision, but you have to make your own. I won't care what you choose."

* * *

Jaypaw's eyes snapped open at the yowl of alarm and he sprang to his paws. Leafpool's ears twitched and she popped an eye open, surprised to see her apprentice racing around the den, gathering the herbs he'd barely memorized the day before.

"What happened?" She asked calmly as she nudged got to her paws.

"Nightmare." He told his mentor. "She's not going to be pretty."

The scream turned out to be one of the warriors who watched Brightheart writhe on the ground as some invisible force gouged out hunks of skin and fur and she screeched and flailed, trying to free herself. Cloudtail stood frozen by her side and Jaypaw knew that the poor non-believer had just gotten his first taste of the Dark Forest. Jaypaw placed the herbs by her side and Leafpool got to work covering raw skin and bleeding wounds before more could appear. Jaypaw touched his nose to Brightheart's… and promptly collapsed. Cinderpaw narrowed her eyes. If Jaypaw could do it then surely Hawkfrost could help them? She needed to go back to sleep anyway.

The first thing he noticed was that the fog was so thick he could barely see two pawsteps in front of him. The second thing he noticed was that he could see. The third thing he noticed was that Brightheart's screams echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes and let his paws guide him. It wasn't like the fog made any difference.

"Go back to StarClan, she-cat. You don't belong here." A cold voice meowed. She'd only seen him once or twice, and she'd never really met him, but Hawkfrost was known to be ruthless… so why wasn't he attacking her?

"Brightheart!" A grey blur crashed into her and she blinked twice.

"Cinderpaw? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story but we have to get out of here, now! Do you know where Jaypaw is?" She asked Hawkfrost.

"You think I keep tabs on you stupid Clan cats? This is my territory, kit. If I see the other kit then maybe I'll send him back. Leave before I change my mind."

Cinderpaw glared at the Dark Forest cat.

"Fine then. I'll find Jaypaw myself. This place is weird anyway."

Hawkfrost turned his cold, blue eyes onto Brightheart.

"These apprentices do not belong here." He informed the ginger-patched she-cat.

"Neither do you."

Brightheart nodded and scooped Cinderpaw up so she got the message about getting home. "We'll find him, I promise." She told her apprentice. "I promise."

They woke up at the exact same time. Cinderpaw shook herself out and Brightheart leaned into Cloudtail, who gently nuzzled her.

"It'll be okay." He promised. Well, he had no reason not to believe in StarClan now. He just hoped they could save the Clan from whatever was coming.

* * *

Cats filtered into their dens, leaving Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Leafpool, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Poppypaw and Honeypaw surrounding Jaypaw. Cinderpaw hadn't moved from his side and after some time, the two queens ordered the apprentices to bed.

Cinderpaw rested her chin on her paws and leaned against Jaypaw. He'd better wake up soon.

* * *

**I know that Cloudtail is an atheist and the last part was sappy but I think he would do anything for Brightheart. Any questions, comments, rants? Review!**


	5. Truth Revealed

Jaypaw's eyes snapped open and he shot to his paws.

"Should I get Leafpool?"

"I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Cinderpaw snorted.

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Why? So you can end up in that creepy place again. That's the last thing we need."

"I'm tired, Cinderpaw. I'm going to sleep."

He closed his eyes again and Cinderpaw sighed.

"StarClan help us all." She muttered before she drifted off.

* * *

"What was that?!" Squirrelflight demanded of her sister when the other apprentices were out of earshot.

"I don't know."

"Fox-dung to that, Leafpool. If Jaypaw knows then why don't you?!" Brackenfur sneered. "You'd let an apprentice upstage you like that?!"

"It's not about who knows more, Brackenfur!" Leafpool snarled. "I'm just glad that Jaypaw was able to help. I wonder…" She turned tail and pelted toward the medicine den, where the two apprentices had taken their nests.

"Jaypaw, wake up!" She meowed sharply.

"What's wrong, Leafpool?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Does this have anything to do with what you two were talking about on your first day as apprentices?"

Cinderpaw hesitated, shifting around in her nest and casting a wary glance at Jaypaw.

"Yes."

"You have to tell us what it is."

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"I would, and your parents would. That's all that matters."

Jaypaw rolled over in his nest and his eyes snapped open. He righted himself with a yelp and gave Cinderpaw a look.

"What happened?"

"Leafpool wants to know the truth."

Jaypaw muttered under his breath and got to his paws, pacing the length of the medicine den.

"I don't think we'd be in that much trouble."

"What happens if you get exiled?"

"For what? Telling the truth?"

"Or killed. You can die if he gets hurt too badly."

"So that is why you became a medicine cat." She groused. Jaypaw rolled his eyes and came to a stop in front of Cinderpaw.

"I'm trying to keep you alive and you're fawning over me? What is wrong with she-cats?"

"Shut up, Jaypaw. I'm not fawning over you."

He snorted.

"What are the chances of him getting to StarClan before they find out?"

"Well, they can't do much. They can't see us like StarClan can."

"That's not true. They see through him and since he's…"

"Oh."

"Yeah. So now what?"

"He could lie."

"They'd find out and still kill him."

"Then what else are we supposed to do?! He's innocent, Jaypaw! He's not even supposed to be there!"

"He tried to kill a leader!" The blueish-grey tom snorted incredulously.

"He had no choice! They were going to kill her!"

"They're still going to kill her."

"No Clan cat would dare attack a medicine cat!" Cinderpaw snarled.

"They aren't Clan cats anymore, Cinderpaw. That's the point."

"So now what?"

"Again, what are his chances of getting to StarClan before they find him?"

"Slim to none." Hawkfrost growled, having heard the better part of their argument. "You kits better not do anything vole-brained either."

"There aren't any, according to him."

"Okay, what's going on?!" Sorreltail cut off Jaypaw's response. Cinderpaw sat up and shook herself out.

"Brambleclaw, what if I told you Hawkfrost was innocent?"

"What do you know about Hawkfrost?" Squirrelflight pondered.

"And why would he be innocent?" Brambleclaw snorted.

"My point exactly." Jaypaw scoffed.

"Shut up, Jaypaw. I wasn't talking to you. He just is. And I know a lot."

"He tried to kill a leader."

"He had to or Tigerclaw was going to kill Mothwing. You'd do anything for Tawnypelt, wouldn't you?"

"I still don't see how this makes him innocent."

"Tigerclaw said that if he didn't go along with the plan that Mothwing would die. What about that doesn't make you think that he was set up?"

"Cinderpaw!" Sorreltail snapped in shock. "You can't speak to the deputy like that!"

"Why are you so concerned with Hawkfrost? And where does Jaypaw come in?"

"I don't know why, but Hawkfrost is right next to me. Always has been. He gives me advice a lot, like how to fight or who to trust and he's right, Brambleclaw!"

"What?!" The other four cats yowled in shock.

"And how is Jaypaw involved in this?"

"I'm the only cat who can see him." Jaypaw admitted. "I can tell you right now that she's got Cinderpelt on one side and Hawkfrost on the other. They both walk with her. I think Cinderpelt is supposed to be there but I don't really know everything. Hawkfrost was shoved in when the Dark Forest attacked. It's really weird but StarClan made a mistake somehow. If Hawkfrost gets hurt in the Dark Forest, Cinderpaw can feel it in real life. She dreams about the place, dad. She could die there." Cinderpaw rolled her eyes.

"Ask StarClan if you have to but they'll tell you the same story."


	6. StarClan's Response (Mistake)

"Firestar," Spottedleaf's voice was the first thing he recognized when he lapped at the water from the Moonpool. When the darkness faded, he was in a lush, green forest. The air was thick with signs of prey and it was forever Greenleaf. This was definitely StarClan.

"Follow me," She murmured, flicking her tail to the cover of the trees.

After a few minutes, they stopped by a pool of water occupied by three cats he easily recognized.

"Bluestar? Yellowfang? And Frostfur?! It's good to see you again."

"You as well, Firestar." The white queen welcomed him with a warm purr. "I think I know what you're here for."

"Were Cinderpaw and Jaypaw telling the truth?"

"You probably wouldn't believe us if we told you we made such a terrible mistake," Yellowfang rasped softly. "but it's all true."

"What exactly happened?"

"Look into the pool, Firestar." His mentor instructed.

He did, and what he saw shocked him to his core.

_**Hawkfrost barked a laugh as the scared cats all scrambled to pull themselves together. **_

_**"You're not getting this kit!" Cinderpelt snapped. **_

_**"I have a job to do!" He hissed. "The cats of the Dark Forest can't see me in StarClan and I was lucky to get here at all! I am getting back to the land of the living no matter what it takes!" He snarled, lashing out at the newly restored medicine cat. Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. She would fight to the death if she had to. That kit would not be scarred by the likes of that miserable excuse for a cat! **_

_**She lunged for his throat, allowing the moves to come on instinct and tapping into the brief warrior training she'd gotten from Firestar. They rolled around the clearing, Hawkfrost's essence poisoning the grass and making cats flee in terror. Her burden was lifted from her by none other than Storm, who flung the Dark Forest cat into the trees. **_

_**"Get to the kit!" He ordered. She raced over to the kit and touched her nose it its forehead. Meanwhile, Hawkfrost had managed to get around Storm and dove into the body. **_

_**"No!" Storm yowled as Cinderpelt too, disappeared. He knew then that they had made a terrible mistake, and somehow, that kit would pay the price. **_

"I don't get it. What was the mistake?"

"There were many, not just the ones you saw that could have prevented this. But the past is past and we need to look to now. We weren't expecting Hawkfrost to be so willing to work with us and we quickly found out through Cinderpelt that the kin of Tigerstar saw no real need to follow him."

"Hawkfrost was forced?"

"Entirely. Our improper judgment was one of our first mistakes."

"Why Cinderpaw?"

"Cinderpelt was always going to have her chance at being a warrior, and Storm was always going to follow her. We didn't know when it would happen, or what would come of it, but there are some things that StarClan cannot change."

"But you're StarClan!"

"We are also cats, Firestar. We see what goes on within the four Clans but true destiny is not to be trifled with," Frostfur warned. "My daughter was always going to be this way, I can see that now, but I can only guide her so she makes the right choices. The day StarClan takes away free will is the day we cease to be StarClan."

"So Cinderpaw and Jaypaw are really Cinderpelt and Storm in a past life?"

"Yes."

"And we all know how that ended."

"That is precisely the problem."

"I guess I can see why Cinderpaw begged him to become a warrior."

"The rule that bans medicine cats from taking mates was not laid down by StarClan."

"Wait, what?"

"We said that medicine cats must treat all Clans equal and should not put the safety of one cat over another. The original leaders took that and eliminated any possible distractions that could limit the interaction between medicine cats and StarClan. They were afraid."

"So they lied?"

"Of course not. They interpreted what we said to fit the events of the time. It is not lying if those dilemmas no longer apply. We said Clan loyalty above all, and the leaders knew the bond of mates. If your mate was in another Clan then those loyalties would be forgotten in favor of protecting your family." Bluestar explained.

"I don't get it."

"Yellowfang had Raggedstar's kits. Two were stillborn, but that was not by StarClan's doing. The decision to give him to Lizardstrike, who was already cruel, added to the fact that it was supposedly wrong to have kits as a medicine cat, are the obstacles that led to Brokenstar's reign. If there was no such law then there would have been no cruelty toward him."


	7. Blackstar's Perspective

Firestar decided that he definitely needed to tell the Clan about Cinderpaw's situation and about the ongoing war between StarClan and the Dark Forest. He also needed a fresh perspective, someone entirely removed from the state of affairs that was about to send ThunderClan and all they'd known literally head-over-tail. Firestar knew that his cats weren't the best Clan by the lake. They'd made plenty of mistakes both before and after his arrival, and despite what everyone thought, it was never his intention to traipse around the lake like he owned all four Clans. He made mistakes and he did his best to fix them. He and his Clan were by no means perfect. Now, if only he could get the other Clans to see that.

"What are you doing on our territory, squirrel-eater!" A mountain of fluff and pin-prick claws bowled him over and he did his best not to give into instinct. It wouldn't be good for anyone to get hurt, especially not an apprentice. He stretched around to find the apprentice shredding his back with blood-red claws and placed the eager scrap of fur before him.

"If you sniff harder, you'll realize that I'm on my side of the border and you are now on yours."

"What do you want?!" The red-furred young tom spat.

"Crimsonpaw!" A dark red tabby she-cat burst from the pine forest and cuffed the younger cat around the ears. "What are you doing?!"

"Hello, Russetfur. I would like to speak with Blackstar, if that's alright with you."

"I'm sorry, Firestar, I sent him to hunt by the ThunderClan border and he got ahead of himself. What did you say about Blackstar?"

"I would like to speak with him, please."

Russetfur gave him a hard look, and eventually flicked her tail.  
"Follow me," She ordered. "You'll need to have your scratches treated. Littlecloud can help with that."

"Thank you," He sighed. The scratches weren't that deep but pain flared up with every other step. They entered what he assumed to be ShadowClan's camp and the apprentice scampered off.

"Littlecloud first." She offered. "His den is by that broken tree."

* * *

A thorough fussing-over by the brown medicine cat and a promise to give Leafpool his regards later, Littlecloud led Firestar to the leader's den.

"I apologize for Crimsonpaw's behavior. He shouldn't have attacked you and he will be dealt with."

"It's fine, Blackstar. Any apprentice would have felt the same."

"What brings you to ShadowClan?"

"I need some advice from an outsider's perspective and I figured you're as good a cat as any."

"Just because I wasn't born-."

"That's not what I meant, Blackstar, forgive me for letting you assume otherwise. You recall what happened on the mountains with Cinderpelt and Storm, don't you?"

"As well as any cat. Why do you ask?"

Firestar launched into the whole story from when he first noticed Cinderpaw's and Jaypaw's relationship up to now.

Blackstar shook his head and stared at the ginger tom.

"Why me?"

"You know how Clans are to one another. We're all biased. Sandstorm agreed that I needed the opinion of someone who wouldn't judge them too fairly or unfairly. I figured that you could help because you've interacted with them more than anyone outside my Clan."

"So StarClan said that the rule the ancient leaders made can change? Why?"

"They said that Cinderpelt and Storm were always going to have a second chance, but one of their mistakes was that they didn't count on Storm choosing to be a medicine cat."

"Something had to change, either the rules or their feelings, but then what would be the point of giving them that second chance… have you told your Clan?"

"I haven't told them what StarClan said yet. I just got back from the Moonpool so I figured I could get your advice."

"What are your options, really? What could you possibly do that won't send the Clans into chaos?"

"Tell them the truth, as StarClan said it… I just hope Cinderpaw and Jaypaw won't get hurt."

"No cat from my Clan will lay a paw on them unfairly, outside of battle, I give you my word."

"Same to you, Blackstar. Thank you for hearing me out."

"Would you like anything before you go?"

"No, thank you. Sandstorm promised me a nice fat squirrel when I get home."

"Good luck, Firestar."

"May StarClan light your path, Blackstar."

* * *

He was tired when he got home, and wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nest and let Sandstorm brush all his troubles away, but he couldn't do that yet.

"What did StarClan say?" Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur all raced up to him demanding answers.

"What Jaypaw and Cinderpaw told us was true. StarClan said they made a mistake and this is the price we must pay. They watch over us still, you five. You'd best remember that." He paused, debating whether he should tell them the rest…

"Leafpool, if you would?"

"Of course, Firestar."

She led him to the medicine den where she changed the dressings Littlecloud had put on.

"What happened to you?"

"An apprentice got overexcited and thought I was intruding. Russetfur was furious with the poor thing. I hope they don't go too hard on him."

"What did you want to tell me?"

He glanced over to Jaypaw's nest, where the two apprentices slept side by side.

"Bluestar told me that the rule about medicine cats wasn't what StarClan intended."

"What?" Leafpool skittered back a few steps, shock clear on her face.

"They said that medicine cats must treat all Clans equal and should not put the safety of one cat over another. The original leaders took that and eliminated any possible distractions that could limit the interaction between medicine cats and StarClan. They were afraid." He recited Bluestar's words with ease. "But they also said Clan loyalty above all."

"So that means that there's no problem with them being together?"

"As long as you keep him focused enough that he doesn't wander from his choice, they should be fine. I guess the old leaders thought that they would stray too easily."

"We have to tell the Clans! This could change everything!"

"Blackstar knows and I'm telling Sandstorm as soon as I see her. The rest can wait until morning and the other Clans can wait until the Gathering."

"That's half a moon away, Firestar, this is too big for that."

"I'll get patrols to journey to WindClan and RiverClan tomorrow. I'll be going with them, in case no one believes them."

"Your back still needs to heal."

"I have to do this, Leafpool. You're right. This could change everything."


	8. Honeypaw's Concern and Clans' Chaos

Honeypaw popped an eye open. Cinderpaw wasn't back from the medicine den and the brown-striped apprentice had no doubt that it would change anytime soon. Whatever had happened to Brightheart had also happened to Cinderpaw and it scared her. She didn't want her sister to be hurt by something she couldn't help fight off with her own paws. She definitely didn't want the medicine cat apprentice stealing her sister away when Honeypaw barely knew Cinderpaw herself. It wasn't fair! Why was Firestar out all night trying to find an answer when they'd already told the truth? Did they think that the two apprentices lied? She knew Jaypaw wasn't one to give cats false promises and Cinderpaw wasn't a liar. Both apprentices seemed scared when they'd woken up, so why did no cat believe them? What would happen to them?!

She sighed and padded out of the den. She wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight. Strangely enough, her paws led her to the medicine den, where she found her sister and Jaypaw curled up in their nests. Leafpool's nest wasn't that far away and all three of them slept soundly. She felt silly for waking them up because she was worried over nothing.

"Are you okay?" Jaypaw's misted blue eyes bored into her pelt, but she didn't feel the unease she thought she would.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I just… are you two going to be okay?"

He turned to Cinderpaw and nudged her awake.

"What?!" She growled tiredly.

"Maybe you should go back to sleeping in the apprentices' den."

"I was going to ask if I could go back tomorrow. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Honeypaw blurted out. Cinderpaw's eyes snapped open and she stared at her sister in surprise. "You were screaming and there was a lot of blood and you had scratches all over and you were rolling around and batting at something I couldn't see and- and I just…! I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I didn't mean to-. I'll go now."

Cinderpaw got to her paws and nuzzled her sister.

"It's okay for you to be worried. I didn't want you to be, but it's okay. There wasn't anything you could do about it. I'm just glad you were there when I needed you."

"But I wasn't! I couldn't stop you from getting hurt."

"I don't need you to protect me, Honeypaw. I need you to be my sister."

* * *

Cinderpaw was glad to move back to the apprentices' den. It wasn't that she didn't like being in the medicine den, quite the opposite, actually. She loved being able to help Jaypaw and Leafpool, she liked to feel needed. Her Clan needed her and here she was moping around camp because she'd gotten hurt in a stupid dream when cats were getting hurt in real life! It bugged her to no end that she could be so lazy when everyone else was bringing back prey or practicing battle tactics.

"You seem stressed." Her ghostly friend offered.

_**I can't wait to get out of camp! I want to do something, not just rest my chin on my paws and wait for some cat to bring me prey! I'm not an elder! **_

"You're injured." Hawkfrost deadpanned. "You nearly got destroyed in that dream and you're still recovering. Your medicine cats just want to make sure you're healed before they let you go running off into battle like a crazy cat. It's what they do." If she hadn't known any better, she'd think that detected a hint of pride in the brown tabby's mew. That was when she remembered that his sister was the RiverClan medicine cat. Of course he was proud of her!

* * *

"I would like to speak with Barkface." Leafpool had padded to the WindClan border, flanked by Squirrelflight and Sorreltail. Brambleclaw and Brackenfur had accompanied Firestar to the RiverClan border, leaving the most senior warriors to watch over camp and carry on daily chores.

Of course it had to be Crowfeather and Ashfoot who showed up. She didn't know much about the older grey she-cat, save for the fact that she was Crowfeather's mother and the deputy of WindClan.

"What gives you the right to ask us anything? You're from ThunderClan!" A younger version of Crowfeather with amber eyes spat at the tabby she-cat. Crowfeather growled something to the younger tom and the poor apprentice flattened his ears and ushered a quick nod.

"He shouldn't be in too much trouble," Squirrelflight offered. "All apprentices are like that sometime."

"You would know, wouldn't you." The dark tom snorted.

"Takes a furball to know one, furball. We really do need to see Barkface, though."

"Follow me," Ashfoot ordered. The three WindClan cats turned tail and raced across the moors and Leafpool immediately knew why they weren't with RiverClan. The poor toms wouldn't have been able to keep up as well as they did, being as slender as they were compared to the pure bulk most ThunderClan cats seemed to have.

"Greetings, ThunderClanners. Ashfoot tells me you need to see Barkface." Onestar had been among the first to see the findings of his patrol.

"I do need to speak with him, if that's alright with you."

"Hello, Leafpool!" The darker brown medicine cat flicked his tail and blinked cheerfully. "What can I do for you?"

"Firestar had a dream about a few of our cats and he found out something that could affect all the Clans." Sorreltail blurted out. Barkface's expression changed drastically.

"Step into my den, you three. I think an explanation is in order."

"Now, what's this dream you were talking about?"

And the story tumbled out. The three she-cats took turned filling in where the others couldn't and Leafpool felt marginally better when it was all over.

"That's definitely something that could affect the Clans. The Dark Forest hasn't really been mentioned in many recent tales. And you say Hawkfrost, the former RiverClan deputy, was tricked by Tigerstar, who threatened Mothwing? I can see why Hawkfrost would want to agree and I can see Cinderpaw's point but if the Dark Forest you speak of is truly that powerful, it would take all of StarClan to help us, and it sounds like they don't really know as much as they want to."

"I'm sorry, Barkface. I don't mean to burden you with all of this. I just thought this was something all four Clans should know about. Firestar agreed and here we are."

"It answers a few questions I had in regards to some of my dreams." The older tom offered softly, talking more to himself. "Thank you for telling me this, Leafpool, and good luck in deciphering it all. I hope your Clanmates turn out alright, especially those two apprentices."

"Thank you, Barkface." Leafpool dipped her head to the healer and led her sister and best friend toward the entrance."

"Did you get what you came for?" The young black tom was back at her heels.

"Yes, we did. Thank you,-."

"Breezepaw." The apprentice chirped.

"Thank you, Breezepaw. You were very brave today." Squirrelflight assured him. The little dark ball of fluff dipped his head and scampered off.

* * *

"Leopardstar! Some ThunderClan cats want to talk." Mistyfoot informed the golden leader. For a second, Firestar was back in the old forest with Bluestar, but he shook the thought out of his mind.

"Your deputy was kind enough to heed our request." The ginger leader offered, dipping his head.

"What can I do for you, Firestar? I assume this isn't a social visit."

"I have news from StarClan, but we need your medicine cat before I can begin."

Mothwing appeared with Jaypaw and Cinderpaw on her tail.

"I found these two sniffing around camp and when I asked they said I was just the cat they needed."

"What has StarClan chosen to share, and how does this affect RiverClan?"

Firestar took that as his cue and the events of the past few days came pouring out of his mouth.

By the end of it, Mothwing looked stricken and Leopardstar hadn't moved from her spot, jaws parted in shock. Mistyfoot scuffed a paw over the ground.

"I shouldn't have judged him like I did." The RiverClan deputy mewed sadly. "I should have known."

"There's no way you could have seen it coming." Mothwing gasped out. "I'm just glad he wasn't-. Oh StarClan no!" She whimpered. "I knew he shouldn't have gotten in with that stupid cat in that stupid place! Why didn't he listen?!"

* * *

Cinderpaw was cleared for light duties later that day, and for that, she was glad. Jaypaw was being way too overprotective and Leafpool and the others knew her secret now… she might as well tell her sisters.

"Hey, Honeypaw? Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I… I don't really know how to put this." She admitted. Honeypaw twitched an ear.

"Take your time," The golden-brown she-cat advised. "And start from the beginning." So she did. She told Honeypaw and Poppypaw everything, exactly why the important cats were stuffed in the medicine den and exactly what this meant for her.

"So you mean to say that Jaypaw was your mate in a past life?" Poppypaw mewed.

"On top of the fact that Hawkfrost can talk to you in your head?" Honeypaw added.

"Are you going to be okay?!" They chorused.

"Of course! I'm still the same Cinderpaw you played with in the nursery. This isn't a new thing, guys. It's just getting worse because stuff is starting to happen."


	9. Trouble at the WindClan border

Cinderpaw yawned and stretched as she loped out of the apprentice den. It had been a quarter-moon since the incident and nothing major had happened. She went on patrols, hunted, did battle training, and talked to Jaypaw. No one seemed to care that they were such good friends, at least, no one said anything outright. The situation had been explained to the Clan as a whole and everyone seemed to agree that they were fine with it. Hawkfrost finally let up on the issue. In fact, her Dark Forest companion had been strangely silent, taking more and more time for himself. It felt weird, separating from him when they'd spent so much time together during her kithood.

"Cinderpaw? Oh, good. I was hoping you were here. C'mon. We're checking the WindClan border with Firestar, Leafpool and Jaypaw." Brightheart informed her.  
That didn't sound like such a good idea, to her. Not with what she knew of Leafpool's rocky relationship with one of WindClan's warriors and the birth that resulted from it. She wouldn't give Jaypaw up for StarClan themselves, but it seemed strange to make Leafpool and Jaypaw patrol the WindClan border. Perhaps there were herbs needed that grew nearby, and hopefully they wouldn't run into any trouble.

* * *

It turned out that there were indeed precious herbs Leafpool needed that grew near the border, and that this was an escort, not a patrol. Firestar had indeed recognized the strange relations between WindClan and his daughter, and decided that three cats would be more than enough to cover her and Jaypaw should the need arise. No matter what it was, Cinderpaw was just glad to be out of camp.

Ever since the Clan found out about her connection to both StarClan (being Cinderpelt) and the Dark Forest (seeing Hawkfrost) there had been mixed reactions leaning mostly toward negative. Her sisters were rightfully concerned, bordering on overprotective right alongside her parents. Hollypaw was still her friend, but Lionpaw avoided her and Jaypaw completely, any trace of brotherly affection or friendship was now gone. Jaypaw was always around, but his medicine cat duties made him busy and more distant than ever. She didn't mind, of course, because being a medicine cat was extremely important to him, but she was starting to see why the leaders added that rule to the Warrior Code. No distractions on the part of the medicine cat, no heartbreak on the part of whoever they decided to mate with. She wasn't about to complain, though. Jaypaw was her best friend and that was that. They would take the feelings as they came.

She was distracted from her thoughts when the fresh scent of WindClan hit her nose. She pounced and killed the rabbit she'd been stalking, lucky to have gotten it before it ran away. She raced to the border without a second thought to find Jaypaw soaking wet in the river that provided the border, herbs on ThunderClan land. Leafpool yowled in shock and raced over to aid her flailing son. One of the WindClan cats, a black tom with blue eyes, whispered urgently to Jaypaw, whose flailing eventually stopped. From there, the two black WindClan cats were able to fish a violently coughing Jaypaw out of the river and set him down on ThunderClan territory. Firestar dipped his head as Leafpool raced off to find the herbs she needed.

"Thank you, Crowfeather."  
So this was Jaypaw's father?  
"And you as well..."  
"Breezepaw." The black apprentice meowed.

"You were very brave today, Breezepaw. Thank you for rescuing our medicine cat."  
"Squirrelflight said the same thing when I asked her what she was doing, when the she-cats had to talk to Barkface. Is she okay?"  
"Yes, my daughter is fine. Thank you."  
"Will he be okay?"  
"He should be fine." Leafpool answered, mouth full of thyme. Cinderpaw had taken to fluffing his fur so the water drained and he could shake out the rest. The brown tabby nodded her approval and set the herbs she had before Jaypaw.

"Thyme," She recognized.

"Yes, for shock, to help get his body back to normal."  
"Why not poppy seeds?"  
"Thyme is more for physical shock, where poppy seeds calm you down and help you sleep. I'm glad you asked." Leafpool offered.

She couldn't tell if Leafpool was so nice because Cinderpelt was her mentor or because she genuinely liked Cinderpaw. It made her uneasy, but the medicine cat wasn't going to hurt her. She could at least count on that.

"Good luck with your apprentices." A dark grey she-cat meowed. Cinderpaw instantly recognized her as Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy.

"And you with yours." Firestar dipped his head and the patrol left. Brightheart, Cinderpaw and Firestar began to gather the herbs scattered by Leafpool in her harried state, and luckily, none was damaged.

"Can he walk?" Firestar mumbled through the plants in his mouth.

"It's better if he doesn't." Leafpool insisted.

"I can carry him back." Brightheart volunteered.

"Thanks for getting the herbs." Poor Leafpool sounded so embarrased!

"It's fine. You had every right to be scared." Firestar murmured. They got back to camp without further incident.

* * *

Hawkfrost didn't like being in the Dark Forest. No cat did. There was hardly any prey, and the fog was so thick that he might as well be blind for all he couldn't see his paws right in front of him. But right now, he had a different reason to despise the Dark Forest. Right now, his father wanted answers, wanted an update on how corrupting Cnderpaw was going, and he had absolutely nothing to say. He knew he had to say something, but he didn't know what. He couldn't betray Cinderpaw and he had to keep up the front of being a good little Dark Forest warrior for as long as possible, unless he wanted Mothwing or worse, Cinderpaw, to die. And he wanted neither. A sharp pain jolted him from his thoughts.

"Did you hear me?!" Tigerstar roared.

"Yes, Father. You asked for an update on Cinderpaw. It's slow-going, but I've managed to convince her that I'm a StarClan cat. We can expect her for training any moon now, but I have to break her faith first."  
"Do it, then, and hurry it up! The sooner we can get to that little brat, the sooner we can use her to take over the forest!"  
Why oh why had he trusted his father?! At least Mothwing was safe. No Clan cat would dare attack a medicine cat, and StarClan had sworn to watch over her in thanks to his spying. He decided that would see her when Cinderpaw slept. His sister always knew how to cheer him up.


	10. AN and Aftermath

Hi!

I know I haven't posted in a while but school is out so things are finally picking up for me in terms of writing. I also managed to get my paws on the entirePoT book series, so that should help a lot. I'm going to add this to Shattered Lives (the prequel) to make it a longer story. Shattered Lives is chopped up and I admit that I did a really bad job with it and am not sure how I can flesh it out. I'm hoping that by combining the stories the way I have it in my files, this can be of more help to you than anything else. Here, have a drabble chapter to ride you over until next time!

Cinderfire

* * *

"Feel any better?" Cinderpaw wondered as Jaypaw shifted around in his nest. She set a squirrel before him and he tucked in gratefully, nodding to her question.

"My throat hurts from all the coughing and the river water I swallowed, but Leafpool gave me some honey for it. I should be fine by tomorrow."

"Good." Cinderpaw purred.

"Why are you so cheerful?"

"Hawkfrost got to visit Mothwing with help from StarClan."

"I don't think Mothwing believes in StarClan."

"She doesn't, according to Hawkfrost. She knows what fate is, and thinks someone is up there pulling things in the way they're supposed to go. But that's not what StarClan is. They can't do that, can they?"

"Control us? No. They're not supposed to. They can see all the pieces to the puzzle that makes up Clan life and they try to give each cat according to what their destiny is set to be. Mostly good cats, but they try to steer everyone toward the light. No one wants to go to the Dark Forest."

"That's the creepy place we found Hawkfrost in, right?"

"Hawkfrost found us." Jaypaw corrected, tail flicking agitatedly. "And it's good that he did. If it were some other cat, we wouldn't have gotten out of there alive."

"Lionpaw probably could." Cinderpaw scowled. "I swear, it's like he's invincible! No cat can lay a claw on him" She snapped.

Jaypaw snorted.

"He probably thinks he is." The blind tabby chuckled.


End file.
